


❖ Celestial Master

by Kamishawe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cultural References, Deception, Gen, Long-Term Relationship(s), Priests, Religious Content, Secrets, Taoism/Daoism, true rainbows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamishawe/pseuds/Kamishawe
Summary: Fon’s POV





	❖ Celestial Master

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Carry On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13951896) by [Akua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akua/pseuds/Akua). 



 

#### Celestial Master  
_Ying & Yang_  
_A storm is formed by opposition : a collision of opposing forces_  
  
( ( ☯ ) )

 

With a weary sigh, Fēng slumped into the aisle seat and kicked up his feet. Against all intents and purposes, he was ready to take a nap. Screw Verde's need for caution. Being a high priest didn't come with the bell and whistles of luxury pool side leisure or restful sleep. It was running around the world playing diplomat, kicking the clerics into shape, and acting as the persona of Fon when dealing with the west.

However grudging one felt about the high noses, being a liaison was one of his duties. Fēng reveled in being a maestro of balance, harmony, and cataclysm as a Tao priest. The Tao Huiling School of Thought was less pretentious and far older than Vongola's conventional soul label trend had set.

When the leadership role in the Huiling was finally relinquished to him, his qi had been a swirling rainbow of light. Like his predecessors, he was a true believer and practitioner in the life cycles, balance, eternity, harmony, and nature. It was a cornerstone his people relied on to keep their power clean and flowing. Something they'd learned long ago from the youkai and mystical creatures that roamed the eastern lands.

Then the west and that Alien's concepts crept in. They wanted strictly mafia rules and everyone to adhere to their system. Hold the people to specific colors representing a certain range on personality traits and emotions. It went against everything they knew about the soul. The Mafia wanted the Qi actives to neglect and harm whole pieces of themselves in order to satisfy Kawahira's needs.

Seeing Skull again will be refreshing. Many years were spent playing various board games like Shogi, and Weiqi while debating philosophers and ideologies to pass the time. There was never any deception between them and they'd often traveled together before Fēng's business became priority.

Neither subscribed to Kawahira's political agenda against nature with the Tri-ni-set. It was an abomination that disrupted the planet's life cycle. To what purpose, they didn't know. One of Skull's debates said the system produced easily identifiable types of people with certain social skill sets in order to create the best functioning group of people available to use.

If that was the case, fortune had landed the perfect position to play his part as a Storm -the pinnacle of stability or the counterpoint to an imbalance in the group. If they needed some destruction? It was only a clashing of two opposing elements away from his finger tips.

To keep the peace, and their way of life away from Kawahira, Fēng created the tale of flame users in the Triad. Whole clans willing moved into the Triad's power structure to help the falsehood. Desire and passion was channeled into a tool of martial arts. The peoples happiness, success, power and indignation turned his shield as their negotiator to the outside world.

True to his cultural belief, Fēng's outer aura of his soul had turned a _lucky_ red as a result of the imbalance. Contrary to the Vongola's propaganda, Qi color was shaped by perception and red was not the color of disitegration, destruction or hot tempers to his people.

 _Fon_ was created to be the perfect Storm.

As Skull came back, Fēng fondly remembered the past. The Zǐsè didn't believe the charade for a second when they first met years ago. There were very few secrets left between them.

The lack of traditional Skull greetings was heart twisting. It reminded Fēng of a different problem concerning Skull. This was not the first time Fēng had encountered Skull mentally messed up. Skull hadn't remembered their first true meeting either. Back then, Skull had been professional con artist, not a stuntman.

Actually, Fēng kept a lot of secrets from the others about Skull.

As a high priest, seeing Qi was second nature and something had been wrong with the Cloud for as long time. He could see the Reborn's scorch scars in the warped aura. Last time, it was the non-stop chattering that calmed the man down.

He truly was Skull's deeply concerned best friend and now, a stranger.

It was time to do damage control.

 

###### Notes

Oh Fon, you don't know the true depth of how painful this is going to be.

I loved trying to logic being a Storm and where Fon fit into it all.

Tao Huiling School of Thought - roughly translates into _Way of the Bright Soul_.  
Zǐsè - purple

Trivia : **Celestial Master** \- it is a **real title** and a touchy subject. A high priest of a Taoist movement and the equivalent of being the Catholic Pope in Christianity. Being able to qualify as a Master has greatly varied over its three thousand-ish year history and at one point any leader of a Taoist School of Thought was called a Celestial Master. It was equivalent to every church minister being called a pope. Today, Taoism is divided into a North and South division ruled by **one** contested Master.

At least this is what my research says. If you know better, please tell me! Religion and philosophy is not my thing.


End file.
